1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a line guiding tip for trolling apparatus of the swivel type for carrying and guiding the line from the trolling apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of trolling apparatus for taking of various species of fish has greatly increased. Such apparatus are particularly useful for delivery of bait to a zone having a water temperature where the fish sought are likely to be feeding.
The trolling apparatus is characteristically mounted on a portion of a boat and is likely to receive rough treatment. In order to change bait, the line must be wound up and the end of the line pulled aboard the boat. The line is often at a perpendicular angle to the direction at which it leaves the apparatus with consequent wear and kinking of the line. It is also necessary to be able to quickly remove the bait, line or connection portions with a minimum of effort and often under less than ideal boating conditions.
An example of trolling apparatus is disclosed in our prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,438 wherein the tip is an integral part of the boom of the apparatus and cannot swivel of its own accord. While this apparatus is satisfactory, the line is unguided between the reel and pulley and damage to the line can occur when changing bait, as the tip movement is restricted, causing line kinking, and fast line change is difficult. In our prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,405, a trolling apparatus is disclosed wherein the tip can swivel independently of the boom, however, this structure suffers from many of the same problems as the structure shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,438.